Vida y aventura
by Pandicornia
Summary: Nami deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder conocer el mundo y viajar sin descanso, nunca pensó que su sueño cambiaría de perspectiva con la persona ideal a su lado. One-shot, UA, LuffyxNami.


_Hola chicos, ha pasado tiempo, bueno, desde el último fic no, fue curioso que primero terminé este y luego el que se supone es la precuela, bueno quizá no precuela pero sí historia paralela, ocurre en el mismo universo que el de Engatuzado, pero como se darán cuenta es puro LuNa, me inspiré, qué puedo decir. Quedó más corto de lo que esperaba, pero el resultado me gustó, si hubiera sido más largo no hubiera sido un one-shot, y en estos momentos no me encuentro disponible para una historia larga, al menos no para subirla todavía._

 _Me alargué lo siento, esta historia la narra Nami en primera persona, que la disfruten._

 _ **Disc. One Piece no es mío, es del genial Oda-sensei.**_

 **Summary:** Nami deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder conocer el mundo y viajar sin descanso, nunca pensó que su sueño cambiaría de perspectiva con la persona ideal a su lado. One-shot, UA, LuffyxNami.

Mi más preciado sueño era el de viajar, descubrir el mundo, después de vivir en un pueblo bajo la mano firme de un tirano lo único que quería era salir.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al lograr mi cometido, el mundo era más grande de lo que tenía pensado, vi cosas que la mayoría de la gente solo ve en fotos de postales o en documentales en la televisión.

Los atardeceres en playas vírgenes, la aurora boreal en los glaciares, amaneceres en montañas boscosas, todo lo que había deseado ver, lo logré.

Fue entonces que ya habiendo saciado mi sed de conocer cosas nuevas empecé a sentir un vacío, no es que me sintiera sola y desesperada por alguien, sino que cada descubrimiento que hacía volteaba esperanzada de mostrárselo a alguien y me encontraba sola.

Hasta un día en las hermosas pirámides de Teotihuacán, creyéndome sola, vestida con una blusa blanca de tirantes, un short blanco igual y mis fieles botas de aventuras, extendí los brazos, inhalé profundo y solté un grito, me sentía feliz, era una hora poco transitada en aquel lugar turístico, por lo que eran pocas las cabezas que lograba ver desde la cima, aliviada totalmente me di la vuelta para bajar y vi una figura justo al otro extremo de la cima.

-Se sintió liberador- me comentó, era un joven de mi misma edad supuse, cuyo cabello era negro, vestía de blanco igual, con una camisa holgada de manga larga, un short, unas sandalias y en su cabeza un peculiar sombrero de paja con una tira roja.

-Lo fue- me reí entre nerviosa y apenada, ya que aquel joven me había visto en mi locura, por lo general no me importaba mucho lo que pensaran de mí, siempre me excusaba de ser extranjera.

A continuación él se posicionó justo donde yo había estado hace unos momentos, extendió los brazos, inhaló profundo y soltó un grito mucho más sonoro que el mío.

-Tienes razón- me dijo volteándome a ver con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se podría decir que me enamoré de él, costó tiempo en que lo aceptara, pero llegué a la conclusión que desde ese día mi vida cambió.

-Yo soy Luffy- sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo

-Mi nombre es Nami- le sonreí -¿De dónde eres?-

-Soy de aquí y soy de allá- rió -pero nací en Brasil-

-Oh ya veo- hice una pausa para acomodarme el cabello, haciéndome una cola de caballo -¿Y qué te trae a México?-

-Paseo- se levantó el sombrero y se secó el sudor -¿Eres de aquí?-

-No- suspiré -Paseo también, soy de Venezuela-

-Mañana salgo hacia la costa de Tabasco, tomaré un barco hacia Baja California sur, es época de ballenas- sonrió muy emocionado relatando su próximo viaje -¿Quieres venir?- extendió su mano hacia mí -Será divertido-

Sí, ya se, pudo ser peligroso, un extraño invitándome a un viaje en barco sin conocerme de nada, pero la verdad es que ese muchacho no se veía de malas intenciones, era de apariencia humilde y su sed de aventura era palpable -Por qué no- respondí tomando su mano.

Después de eso nos fuimos pidiendo transporte de aquí a allá, él era muy amable, la gente siempre nos ayudaba, el dinero no era problema dado a que él tenía familia o conocidos en casi todas partes quiénes con mucho gusto nos daban asilo y comida. En el barco nos las arreglábamos para pescar y cocinar lo básico.

Finalmente comprendí que estar con alguien no significaba que mi sueño terminaría, sino que lo compartiría para vivirlo juntos y vaya suerte encontrar a alguien que fuese amante de las aventuras como yo.

Nuestra relación cambió en nuestro tercer viaje, fuimos a una playa virgen, ni yo ni él supimos el momento en el que nos convertimos en compañeros de viaje, simplemente pasó, ya no planeábamos en singular, ahora todo era plural. En esa ocasión dormimos en una casa de campaña en la playa, pero fue una noche fría y tormentosa, fue entonces que cuerpo con cuerpo nos dábamos calor y dormimos abrazados, al siguiente día nuestro comportamiento con el otro fue totalmente diferente, fue un poco más cariñoso, un poco más apegado y a partir de ahí dormíamos juntos siempre, abrazados.

Volvimos a Brasil y conocí a sus hermanos, Ace y Sabo, esa noche me preparó una cena romántica, que supongo fue idea de sus familiares, pues a él nunca se le habría ocurrido por mérito propio, entonces me pidió que fuera su novia, y que estuviera siempre con él, aunque inconscientemente yo ya se lo había prometido.

Un año entero después de haber viajado a cuanto lugar se nos ocurría, me pidió matrimonio en las pirámides de Egipto, le dije que sí, por supuesto, y volvimos juntos a Venezuela, se lo presenté a Nojiko, mi hermana, ella se alegró por mí, pues había cumplido mi sueño y ahora estaba con alguien que me hacía feliz.

Finalmente llegó una decisión que creímos sería difícil tomar, un lugar de residencia, no es que nuestra aventura hubiese acabado, sino que comenzaríamos una nueva etapa.

Honestamente creí que sería más difícil, pero fue entonces que estábamos en el bello Japón bajo los árboles de sakura y la decisión fue unánime, elegimos el país del sol naciente para vivir.

Nuestra boda fue en Brasil, ya que ambos teníamos familia en Latinoamérica, en cuanto nos casamos, un par de días después nos mudamos oficialmente. Iniciamos con una pequeña casa en Sapporo, ya que la renta era barata y el ambiente tranquilo, cuando conseguimos empleos, fuimos mejorando y nos mudamos a Kyoto, agradezco a mi hermana por forzarme a terminar la carrera antes de salir al mundo pues encontré un buen empleo en Osaka y finalmente fui transferida a Tokyo, vivimos en un barrio tranquilo, juntos abrimos una agencia de viajes y ayudamos a jóvenes a cumplir su sueño de ver el mundo como una vez nosotros hicimos.

Me encanta mi trabajo, me encanta mi vida y agradezco cada decisión que tomé en el pasado, porque si yo le hubiera dicho que no a la invitación de ir al crucero con aquel chico de sombrero de paja, no estaría casada con él, no estaríamos viviendo en este país tan hermoso y él no estaría acostado aquí a mí lado.

-Sin lugar a dudas soy muy afortunada de tenerte, Luffy- le dije mientras acariciaba su negra cabellera, pude notar como el joven que ahora llamo mi esposo sonreía entre sueños.

-Te amo- le susurré al oído.

-Yo también te amo- me respondió volviendo a dormir

 _Fin_

 _Así es, super romántico todo, como no, ya se que manejar a Luffy en modo romántico es difícil, lo siento si me quedó un poco OoC, traté de que fuera fiel al personaje, en cuanto a Nami, también me quedó un poco más melosa (cariñosa), pero imaginen relatar la historia de cómo conociste al amor de tu vida, quieras o no, vas a relatarlo de manera romántica, porque puede que en aquel momento hubiera peleas o distancia, pero en tu actual momento hay amor y ternura, así que viéndolo de ese punto de vista, creo que es una faceta de Nami aceptable._

 _Espero que les haya gustado mucho, creo que estaré subiendo one-shots del mismo universo de varios personajes, que se podrán leer como historias independientes._

 _Ah y estoy trabajando en una historia nueva, larga, pero la subiré hasta que esté completa, la empecé hace tiempo (más de un año) y cada que la leo me convence menos, y la quiero editar, cuando la comencé creí que sería mi master piece, ahora la dudo para subirla, pero lo haré de todas formas, se que mi yo del pasado hubiera querido terminarla y subirla._

 _En fin, dejen review sobre qué les pareció la historia y si les gusta la idea de muchos One-shot del mismo universo como historias independientes. Nos leemos, ciao._


End file.
